He's Theory, She's Practice
by Hizashii
Summary: Serie de drabbles Sheldon/Penny basados en la canción Into Your Arms de The Maine. —"Y, como siempre le sucedía con Penny, no estaba preparado para eso"
1. There was a new girl in town

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no pertenecen, ya quisiera yo.

**Claim: **Sheldon/Penny.

**Summary: **Serie de drabbles Sheldon/Penny basados en la canción Into Your Arms de The Maine. —"Y, como siempre le sucedía con Penny, no estaba preparado para eso"

**

* * *

I**

_(There was a new girl in town.  
She had it all figured out)_

Todos estaban conmocionados con la chica nueva. _Por una chica_. Y Sheldon, aún sabiéndose mental y lógicamente superior, no lograba entender el por qué del alboroto.  
Comprendía que les gustara, puesto que las leyes de la reproducción humana dictan que se necesita alguien de la misma especie y de género opuesto para continuar una raza, pero no entendía el por qué les gustaba tanto. (Era sólo una chica, Penny se llamaba, y era rubia según había escuchado).

No la había conocido aún, y no es que le apeteciera hacerlo. Pero, claro, Leonard, siendo el hormonal chico que era, _necesitaba _conocer a la chica, así que fueron al apartamento de frente, y, entonces la vieron.

Y Sheldon _nunca_ hubiera estado preparado para eso. 


	2. And I'll state something rash

**II**

_(And I'll state something rash.  
She had the most amazing...smile)_

Ella era, como ya Sheldon sabía, rubia, pero era mucho más que una rubia. Sheldon había visto varias rubias en su vida, y Penny no parecía encajar en esa categoría, no porque no tuviera el cabello rubio, si no porque era _el_ cabello dorado más brillante y, a la vista, sedoso, que hubiera visto.

Sheldon no estaba preparado para su mirada, tan luminosa y transparente, de un color verde grisáceo, tan únicos dentro del grupo de los ojos con pigmentación verdosa, tan de ella.

Y luego sonrió y ¡Bang! El mundo de Sheldon Lee Cooper no volvió a ser el mismo.


	3. She made me change my ways

**III**

_(I bet you didn't expect that,  
but she made me change my ways)_

Llegó la Navidad, el consumismo y todas esas cosas a las que Sheldon no estaba lo que se dice muy acostumbrado. Y Penny estaba ahí, con su gorro de Santa Claus, _su _preciosa sonrisa y sus regalos.

Le dio una servilleta autografiada por Leonard Nimoy, ¡y con _su_ ADN! ¡Poseía el ADN de Leonard Nimoy! Tenía unas ganas intensas de saltar y ¿abrazar a Penny?

El sentido común lo dictaba, ella se merecía todos los regalos. Fue a buscarlos, cargándolos como pudo, para dárselos.

—¡Sheldon, ¿qué haces?! —dijo ella. Sheldon hizo una mueca.  
—¡Lo sé! ¡No es suficiente! ¿Cierto? Espera —dijo, y luego se dispuso a abrazarla, torpe y lentamente.

Y, como siempre le sucedía con Penny, no estaba preparado para ese contacto tan electrizante.

—¡Leonard, mira! ¡Sheldon me está abrazando! —chilló Penny. Leonard suspiró.  
—Es un milagro de Saturnalia —respondió.

_Sí, claro, un milagro de Saturnalia, nada más_. Se dijo Sheldon a sí mismo.


	4. With eyes like sunsets, baby

**IV**

_(With eyes like sunsets baby  
and legs that went on for days)_

Desde el principio, Sheldon supo admitirse a sí mismo que Penny era, según los estándares sociales, un espécimen femenino deseable y hermoso con sus bonitas piernas y sus ojos como luceros, pero además estaba su actitud única.

Penny no era súper inteligente, no. Penny era una persona normal, no tonta, pero no un genio.  
Penny había aprendido a entender (a medias) sus juegos de Halo, a soportar sus charlas sobre Spock y Batman.  
Penny era sólo Penny, intentando encajar un poco en su mundo nerd.

Ya era una rutina tener a Penny por ahí, quizás hasta se habían hecho amigos sin intentarlo.


	5. Make it seem like love

**V**

_(All the things she does  
make it seem like love)_

Estaba enfermo, y _casi _todos habían huido de él. Lo sabía, y Sheldon Lee Cooper no se equivocaba. Por suerte estaba Penny, quien lo cuidó, soportó sus obsesiones e, inclusive, le cantó _Soft Kitty_ para que se quedara dormido.

Luego, Penny se resbaló en la bañera (por no tener patos adhesivos), y no había nadie cerca, excepto Sheldon. El destino era caprichoso, porque colocó a una chica hermosa y a un genio _aparentemente_ asexual en la misma habitación, obligó al genio a vestir a la chica, a agarrarle un seno accidentalmente y a sentir una descarga eléctrica (aunque sabía que no podía ser electricidad, no había lógica) recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Sheldon Lee Cooper era humano, por supuesto que lo era.

Después le tocó a Sheldon dormir a Penny. Y debería de admitir que sería mentira si dijera que no se sintió orgulloso cuando ella le dijo que quería que cantaran en ronda _Soft Kitty_ juntos, y a él no le gustaban las mentiras, no las veía funcionales para una sociedad. Es sólo que nadie se lo había preguntado, y él no iba a decirlo por cuenta propia.


	6. I need to find my way back to the start

Se me vino inspiración repentina, y aquí estoy de nuevo. Besotes.

* * *

**VI**

_(I need to find my way back to the start).

* * *

_

A Sheldon no le gustaba la idea de estar sintiendo _eso_ por su vecina rubia, divertida, hermosa, dulce, feroz, (entre muchas otras cualidades, él podría pasar veintiocho horas con once minutos y cuarenta segundos acerca de ella y sus cosas buenas), pero lo sentía y era inevitable, y le molestaba que ella hubiera llegado a cambiar su equilibrio de vida.

Aunque, en realidad, no es que le molestara _tanto_. En cierta manera le causaba gracia los constantes intentos de Penny por desafiar sus normas, la forma en que lo encaraba y los gestos de fastidio cada vez que descubría otra manía más de él.  
Inclusive, en algunas ocasiones le agradaba ese contacto con la niñez que esa chica le proporcionaba.

En otras se preguntaba qué pensaba Penny de él, y se descubría sonriendo ante la idea de que guardara cierto afecto a su persona.

_No. Ridículo. Más allá de lo risible. No._

Sheldon de verdad necesitaba volver a ser el de antes, ese que no se preocupaba si despertaba simpatías en otros y mucho menos de una chica de menor coeficiente intelectual.

Lo necesitaba. Ahora, antes de que fuera tarde.


End file.
